


Slytherin Wins!

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because he is with someone that genuinely makes him feel happy and loved, But she is considered a blood traitor, Draco doesn't care, Draco is the Slytherin Seeker, Draco si slightly out of character, Draco's support for his father and for pure-blood tradition is starting to fade, Established Relationship, F/M, First game of fifth year, Fluff, Quidditch, Reader is a pure-blood, Reader is the only person that's truly nice to Draco, Reader was also sorted into Slytherin house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You attend the first quidditch game of your fifth year at Hogwarts to cheer on your boyfriend, Slytherin's Seeker, Draco Malfoy





	Slytherin Wins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's now been over two and a half years that I've been publishing on Ao3 and I felt that it was about time to get back to my fanfic roots, and write a Draco Malfoy fic. He was the first character that I ever wrote for and at the time, I didn't even know that what I was doing had a name, I just really wished I could've been a character in "Harry Potter" lol. I think I was like eight or so years old at the time. Enjoy! :D
> 
> P.s. Yes, I am actively trying to hunt down any scraps of fanfic that I wrote from back then so you lovelies can see how horrible it was lol

* * *

Draco stood outside the small stone cottage that you had been allowed to stay in, just across the field from Hagrid's hut, waiting impatiently for you to come out. He was due at the quidditch pitch soon for the first game of fifth year, and he sighed leaning towards the window with a slight smirk. "Y/N, get out here, can't have the seeker be late... Unless, you want Slytherin to lose."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't even say that." You scolded, jokingly, "Slytherin definitely has, by far, the best seeker. Plus..." You stepped out with a smile, dressed in all green and silver with emerald green lipstick, and green and silver stripes on one cheek, with Draco's number in green on the other. "The Slytherin seeker is way, way, hotter than the Ravenclaw seeker." You linked arms with him, dragging him towards the team room, where the players met before going out to the field, and he laughed.

"Stop dragging me along, you're making look like some trained pet." He sassed, pulling his arm free and slinging it around your waist, tugging you close to his side. Draco pressed a quick kiss to your cheek, and you laid your head against his arm. "I wish my father would give you a chance."

"I know, but I'm a 'Disgraceful, little blood traitor'." You hissed in your best Lucius Malfoy impression.

"When school's over, I'm marrying you." He declared, "I don't care if I get disowned."

"Draco, I would marry you in a heartbeat, but let's not talk about your family right now." You suggested, nearing the team room. "All you need to focus on is having fun, and playing an amazing game." You tiptoed to kiss him, and halted, leaving Draco standing with his eyes closed and lips puckered for a second before he realized that you had pulled away. "I think you could use a little good luck for the game."

"Is that so... Haven't needed luck before." He smirked.

"Well, I think that should change." You cupped his cheek with one hand, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his other cheek. When you pulled away, a bright emerald mark in the shape of your lips was prominent against his pale skin.

"I know you didn't leave a lipstick mark on me."

"Oh but I did, Good Sir." He grabbed your arm as you tried to get away, both of you laughing, as he pulled you in to kiss your lips.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Draco... Now, go knock those Ravenclaws on their asses. I'll be in the front row." He playfully swatted your ass as you walked away, and he watched with a small smile as the one truly good and pure thing in his life trotted off towards the quidditch bleachers.

Waiting to go out to the pitch, Draco got a couple comments about the green kiss mark on his cheeks, but he mostly ignored them, making only one comment to shut up his hecklers. The teams proceeded onto the field and the stadium erupted with cheers and applause, both sides of the stadium covered in a sea of their respective house colors. The players mounted their brooms, and as they flew to their positions, Draco made a wide sweep in front of the Slytherin bleachers, searching for you in the vast wave of green. You bounced in place and waved frantically as he passed you, blowing him a kiss and mouthing "good luck". He winked at you as he soared past, getting in position for when the game began.

The game began and Draco expertly avoided bludgers as he searched for the snitch, Slytherin's beaters yelling out quick "Are you okay?"s. Draco nodded, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of gold, he spotted the snitch and immediately turned his broom towards the glimmer, taking off at top speed. You cheered at the top of your lungs, your meek voice being easily drowned out by the others cheering around you. The Ravenclaw seeker caught on and trailed Draco's broom, trying to knock him off, but Draco steadied himself and dove for the snitch, cutting off the Ravenclaw seeker, and clasping the snitch in his hand.

"Draco malfoy has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan's voice bellowed through the microphone, "Slytherin wins!" The Slytherin side got even louder when Draco held up the snitch, and you wove through the crowds, meeting Draco when he went to the team room to change out of his quidditch robes. You threw your arms around him and he kissed you, smiling against your lips.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Looks like your kiss did help, that was a quick game."

"Told you you could use some good luck." He cupped the back of your head and pulled you in for another kiss. "Do you wanna go to my cottage when you get done, I have a surprise for you."

"That why you wouldn't let me in when I came to get you?"

"Maybe." You drawled, "Go celebrate, I'll make sure everything's perfect."

"I'll be down there in ten minutes."

~~~

Draco knocked on your wooden door, smiling when he heard your voice call out, and when you opened the door, he presented you with a handful of green spider mums. "Aww thank you, Love." He stepped in to the cottage and shrugged off his robes, leaving him in just his slacks, white shirt and Slytherin vest, and he took in your outfit while you placed the flowers in water.

You had washed off your lipstick, the Slytherin decorations from your cheeks, and had changed into a fifties style tea-length dress, tying your long hair back with a clip. Draco sat at your dinner table and you set down a tray with a cover on it in front of him, "What did you do?"

"Surprise!" You beamed, removing the cover "I did everything, by hand, without magic... Do you like it?"

Draco chuckled, amused by the immense amount of work that you had done just for him. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He admired the crafted cake that had been cut and frosted to resemble the golden snitch, and on top, in your elegant cursive, were the words: "Congratulations on your first game, Draco!" By his name you had drawn a little green heart. Draco hooked you around the waist and pulled you on to his lap, kissing your shoulder and taking the knife from the tray to cut himself a piece of your perfectly made cake. "Wait, you made it by hand? You would've had to make this before I even played today."

"I did."

"You didn't even know if I'd win."

"I know, but I knew you could do it."

"But if I hadn't, it would've been a waste."

"No, it wouldn't have." You laced your arms around his shoulder. "Because then I could've just eaten it all myself." You joked, laughing at the shocked look on Draco's face.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Kiss me and eat the cake I slaved over for you." Draco's arms tightened around you and he held you close as his lips pressed against yours perfectly, his tongue brushing across your bottom lip as he silently prompted you to deepen the kiss, a request you happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you lovelies thought, I would be thrilled to make this a little miniseries or just a bunch of one-shots. :)


End file.
